


暗度陈仓2

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	暗度陈仓2

暗度陈仓（KK）02

▲素食绕行！  
▲都说了三观不正！  
▲我本来是想看完未满拿未满的设定来搞事情的，后来发现官方已经把事情都搞完了，根本不需要我_(:⁍」∠)_  
于是我就来快乐的搞这个事情啦～

 

02

零点过十分。

醉酒的人。

自己喜欢的人。

甚至是自己性幻想的对象。

握着他的手腕宛如纯洁的天使一般看着他说着不想回家的人，稍微嘟起来的嘴唇亮晶晶的，让他挪不开目光。

堂本光一觉得自己眼前所见的一切都如同一场梦境，如同初遇之后他会有的梦境，梦里堂本刚柔软的嘴唇、迷蒙的眼神、扣在他后背上的指尖……这些曾经的幻想都在这一刻涌进脑海，堂本光一的目光甚至不敢去看堂本刚的眼睛，只好低下头看向握住自己手腕的那只手，甲油的反光都像是在挑战他的理智底线一般。

至少不能是这个时候，堂本光一在心里警告自己。

“这附近有不错的小餐馆，我看你刚刚也没吃什么，要不？”

堂本光一一直到现在都是个工作起来不要命的家伙，这个地方离警局并不太远，他以前工作到很晚再回家的时候常会在附近吃饭，比起白天的景色，他倒是对夜晚的这里更熟悉。

堂本刚总算是松开了握着他手腕的手，在松了一口气的同时又不免有些遗憾，两个人走在空无一人的街头的时候，光一忍不住伸手覆在刚刚堂本刚触碰过的地方，手臂被握住的那一截现在像是被灼烧过一样还隐隐留有着感觉。他侧过头去看走在他身侧的堂本刚，对方比电视里看到的要瘦一些，除了脸圆圆的其他地方感觉都很纤瘦，也真的不胜酒力，现在走路都有点晃晃悠悠的感觉。稍微的仰着头看着街边的霓虹灯，即便光一只看得到他的半张脸也能感觉到他现在心情很好。

“刚君在想什么？”

“嗯？”像是被光一突然出声的问话吓了一跳，肩膀稍微的耸了一下，回过头有些迷茫的看向光一，接着才反应过来，露出不太好意思的笑容“我很久没有这么随意的走在街上了，感觉很舒服。今晚的月色很漂亮。”

“其实夜里这边都没什么人，我一个人工作到很晚的时候也会在这边走走。”

两个人并肩走着的氛围如同相识多年的朋友，光一手插在口袋里，这样的一分一秒对他来说都弥足珍贵。他尽量的压低着声音，让自己的语调听起来很平静，就像两个人真的在进行着无足轻重的闲谈。

“诶～一个人走在空无一人的街道的话，也太寂寞了吧。”

对方再次看过来，上挑的语调显得俏皮又可爱，堂本光一在电视上听到过他这么跟相熟的前辈撒娇，这个声音夹杂着醉酒的黏黏糊糊，比在电波里听起来更诱人。

堂本光一想自己这一刻看起来一定格外的正直，脸已经板的他自己都感觉到僵硬。

“警察嘛，哪有什么寂寞不寂寞可言，一个人习惯了。”

闻言堂本刚笑了一下，有点像是小动物那样捂住嘴的动作让光一忍不住又凑近了一些，明明还算宽敞的走道，两个人却一直肩膀摩擦着向前走。

不过只要堂本刚向右稍微的挪一点就能和他错开距离——但是对方默许了这样时不时的肢体触碰。

“我以为像光一先生这样的人一定不是独身呢，工作能力没话说，人又很细心温柔——毕竟连我的未婚夫都没有察觉我在刚刚的聚会上几乎没吃东西。”

堂本光一甚至有一瞬间觉得对方是在试探他了，语气里明显加重的未婚夫这个词让他下意识的顿了一步，接着佯装自然的向前走。

“嘛，独身久了也就不那么有意愿去找另一半了，毕竟我没学长那样的好运气。”

“我可是会把光一先生的话当做夸奖收下哦。”

“当然。”

其实要去的深夜小餐馆里聚餐的地方并不远，只是两个人走的慢慢悠悠的还花了不少时间。与刚刚寂静的街道不同，小餐馆听起来还有些人声鼎沸。这让站在门口的刚有些犹豫，拎着自己的包为难的看向光一。

即便是咬着嘴唇为难的样子都像是在撒娇一样可爱的男人真的是和自己同岁吗？堂本光一的大脑瞬间闪过的却是这样的问题。他觉得他和堂本刚相处的时候身体里的灵魂像被撕裂成了两个，一个操控着身体进退有度的应对着堂本刚，一个被自己的理智用枷锁牢牢拷住却不断嘶吼着挣扎着想要靠近堂本刚，想要拥抱他甚至占有他。

表面上看起来操控着身体的那一半占有主动权，实际上剩下那一半就如同恶魔一样一点一点侵蚀着他大脑里的理智。

他现在简直想去射击训练场打几块人形立板发泄一下了。

“餐馆里都是被这个社会抛弃的边缘人，但大家人都很好，不会有问题的。”

听到这样的说法，堂本刚就不疑有他的推门进去了，这种对自己的信赖感让堂本光一不禁觉得自己可以诱拐眼前的人。

这样秋日的深夜，没有什么比一碗热汤更能温暖身心的。堂本光一和堂本刚挑了一个靠里的位置面对面坐着，进门时刚让光一给他推荐招牌菜，于是现在两个人面前摆着一样的定食——差别就是刚一直低着头认真的吃饭，堂本光一的目光却一直没有从刚身上挪开。

“我比老板的料理看起来好吃吗？”

堂本刚当然能察觉这样的目光，他抬起头用手掌撑着下巴，笑吟吟的问光一。

被禁锢住的那一半灵魂几乎要下意识的回答是了。

“不，我只是觉得这样的感觉有点神奇，和一个国民爱豆在深夜的时候在这样的小餐馆里吃饭。”

“噢～那从我的视角看，和警视厅最年轻的警视正在深夜的时候在这样的小餐馆里一起吃饭，也像是电视剧情节一样哦。”

大概这个晚上发生的一切都有点电视剧的色彩，在两个人吃得差不多的时候，本来堂本光一正抓心挠肺的想还有什么借口能让两个人的相处继续下去，突然小餐馆门口传来了几声刺耳的尖叫声。

大概是两个不良之间起了争执，其中一个从口袋里掏出小刀刺伤了另外一个。

这一下子餐馆里外都有些吵吵嚷嚷的，有人帮忙叫着救护车也有人凑热闹，本来这片街区就是各种各样的人混杂的地方，发生这样的事情也是稀松平常。

堂本刚也对第一次遇上的这种事情有些好奇，他本来就坐在靠外的那一侧，半站起身来想看看发生了什么，下一刻却感觉一只温热的手掌扶着他的肩膀轻柔的把他摁回到座位上，低沉的男声同时在耳边响起。

“肇事者还在门外，情绪听起来很不稳定，你坐在这里不要动，我出去看看很快回来。”

救护车赶来之后接走了伤员，附近的片警也很快赶来控制了肇事者，询问了目击者的联系方式，堂本光一表明了身份之后有条不紊的指挥着两拨人处理了现场，也顺带着稍微安抚了周围人的情绪才重新走回到餐馆。

“不是什么大事，伤者也没有生命危险。”

堂本刚闻言点点头，“你不用跟着去警局吗？”

“我跟他们说我明天早晨去做个口供就好，毕竟我也没亲眼看到事发的情况。”

“这样呀。”对方的语气听起来却有点失望，“我还以为能跟着去警视厅看看呢。”

“想去么？离这里也不远，这会儿应该没什么警员还在工作了。”

堂本光一还是第一次发现自己顺水推舟的本事这么厉害，但是对方语气里那点小小的失望，又让他忍不住想要讨他开心。

“可以吗？”

又露出来了，这种小动物一样的表情。

“作为课长这点权限我还是有的。”

警视厅虽然没有明令禁止说外部人员不得入内，但恐怕大半夜的把外人带进警视厅搜查一科的课长在警视厅成立以来堂本光一也是第一个了。他知道晚上警视厅大楼里有哪些位置有人守岗，虽然被人看到了也不会有什么，但他还是刻意的绕过了那些有人的地方，把刚带进了他的办公室。

被他带进来的人一直跟在他身侧，左看看右看看的打量着在外人眼里神秘的警视厅大楼。直到光一把他带进自己的办公室，刚的目光也一直四处转着，想看看搜查一科课长的办公室有什么不同。

“你平时都坐在这里办公吗？”

堂本刚像个好奇的小孩子一样摸摸墙面上挂着的日本刀，又碰碰放在桌子上的合影，最后坐上了办公椅，趴在桌子上手撑着下巴看向堂本光一。

“不去现场的时候就坐在这里，课长毕竟还是有些公务要处理的。”

要是换了别人在堂本光一的办公室里这么东摸摸西摸摸还不时的冒出各种各样的问题，他早就请对方出去了。可现在坐在自己皮椅上眼珠子骨碌碌的转着好奇宝宝一样的的堂本刚只让他觉得内心柔软的不得了，跟自己喜欢的人分享自己日常的工作，原来是一件这么有意思的事情。

“这样啊，那这个上锁的柜子是什么？”

堂本光一故作神秘的笑了笑，站起身把自己口袋里的钥匙递给堂本刚。

“诶～”

接过他手里的钥匙去打开柜子的堂本刚也没有多想什么，拉开柜门的时候才发现里面躺着一把黑色的配枪，他也不清楚型号什么的，但是猜测应该是堂本光一的配枪。

“配枪对警察来说就是生命哦，所以即便休息钥匙我也会随身带着。”

堂本刚看着躺在抽屉里的枪，又抬起头看向堂本光一。

“我能摸摸吗？”

这双亮晶晶的眼睛哪里给人拒绝的余地，堂本光一笑着把枪从柜子里拿出来，然后交到堂本刚手里。

“这把枪跟我好多年了，都稍微有些磨损了。”

堂本刚以前拍戏的时候拿过假枪，不过摸到真的枪还是第一次，拿在手里沉甸甸的。而且这把枪的手柄上能看出一点点磨损，让人立刻能联想到它和它的主人曾经一起经历过很多。

堂本光一看着刚握住枪，然后冲他抬起来，枪口顶在他的左胸上，表情严肃的看着他。

自己的配枪枪口顶在自己的胸膛上，是种有点奇妙的感受，尤其是握枪的那只手来自于自己喜欢的人。堂本光一想，就算他此刻摁下扳机让子弹穿透自己的心脏，自己也死的无怨无悔吧。

那颗心里早已满满都是他。

“你怎么一点都不怕哦？”

“里面没子弹。”

堂本刚闻言有些不乐意的撅起嘴，刚想收回枪的时候却被光一握住了枪柄，“你这么握枪后座力会伤到手指的。”

堂本光一的指尖有茧，划过手背的时候会有很明显的触感，他稍微低着头，纠正着堂本刚握枪的姿势。

“反正里面又没子弹。”

“你要想打有子弹的，我下次可以带你去射击训练场，不过得从基本的握枪姿势教起。”

“那我们说好了的。”

“好。”

“不过我教刚君射击的话，刚君要回报我什么？”

堂本刚把枪放回到抽屉里重新锁上柜子，把钥匙交还给堂本光一的时候朝他做了个鬼脸。

“小气鬼。”

“我三天之后要开live，请你来看怎么样？”

堂本光一在此前并不喜欢去看堂本刚的演唱会，因为这样会让他感觉到两个人之间的距离被无限制的放大了。可是现在不一样，堂本刚坐在他的办公椅上，稍微偏着脑袋笑盈盈的问他要不要去，会帮他留视野很好的位置，哪怕是被理智驱使的那一半灵魂也飞快的点了头。

————————

那张像是富士山一样的嘴唇发出着黏腻的声音，白皙滑嫩的皮肤泛起可口的粉色，指尖点在自己的心口，一下一下的，像是枪口敲在上面一样疼。

堂本光一睁开眼睛，然后认命的起身去浴室解决个人问题。

自从那天晚上和堂本刚有过近距离的接触之后，他频繁的梦到以前偶尔才会出现一次的这些东西，他看向镜子里嘴角还长着胡茬的自己，颓然的叹了一口气。

堂本刚啊堂本刚，你可真是个魔物。

今天是堂本刚的演唱会开幕的日子，那天晚上堂本刚跟他说会找工作人员在门口等他，让他只管去就行了。

这种毫无凭证的做法让堂本光一有时候甚至觉得那天晚上不过是自己一个梦境而已。

到他到达会场，工作人员将他带进到位置上，他都还没有感觉到一种真实感。

直到几分钟之后，浅井悠站在了他身边，满脸惊讶的看着他。

“光一君居然对funk音乐感兴趣吗？”

大概因为觉得堂本光一的人脉足够他搞到关系者席的位置，浅井悠倒是不奇怪他怎么坐在这一片，只是单纯的奇怪一向是工作狂的堂本光一居然也会来看演唱会。

“不，因为有认识的人参加，所以被邀请来看了。”

你要说故意，对，他就是故意这么说，因为他笃定浅井悠不会察觉到任何问题。

“噢，这样呀。”

看着浅井悠左手中指上的戒指，堂本光一猛然又想起那天晚上他走出餐馆去处理那起小小的伤人案件的时候，看到的马路对面的人影。他像是好兄弟一样搭住浅井悠的肩膀，在他耳边压低了声音开了口。

“前辈，我们聚餐的那天晚上，你不是去忙工作了吧？”

满意地收到浅井悠震惊的目光之后，堂本光一赶在对方说话之前又接着说了下去，“我是你的后辈，你大学时代又那么照顾我，我当然不可能把这种事情说出去。大家都是男人，管不住下半身这种事情我能理解，只是想跟前辈你提醒一下谨慎点，毕竟你未来老丈人势力范围太广。”

也许是堂本光一以往的形象树立的太成功，浅井悠完全没有怀疑他有什么其他的目的，反而感激他的点点头。

“诶呀这也没办法，我这一订婚小情人就闹别扭，讨人喜欢又能伺候的舒服，真要断了也于心不忍。”

堂本光一内心非常平静甚至有点想笑，他表面上还是一副男人那点事大家都懂的样子，指示性的指了指舞台。

“你未婚夫那么漂亮一张脸都不能让你收心？前辈你艳福不浅呀。”

一说起这话来，浅井悠就皱起脸来。

“你可别说，我最初答应的时候虽然说也想着能为我未来的事业提供助力，但多少也存着点儿看堂本刚长得可爱的心思，我想着在电视上看到他也挺有意思的，真的订婚结婚我也不亏，小情人的话，咱们干警察的，想瞒着点儿这种事情还是容易的。”浅井悠好不容易找到了能倾诉的对象，话匣子一打开就关不住了，该说的不该说的都往出抖落。“可问题是这跟我想的不一样啊，你可不知道堂本刚私底下有多无聊，我妈说让我们俩去约会，约会嘛，吃吃饭喝喝酒就该开房了。他倒好，每次都是白天要我陪他去什么木雕展览啊听佛经这种，对这个木雕都能看一天，手都不让我碰一下……而且从来都是说敬语，说话也是问一句答一句，我要是不说话他就能一直不说话，真是跟成佛了一样。”

说完又转过身去看舞台。

“不过倒也听话懂事，大不了就娶回家供着呗。就是我妈，整天的要让我约他，今天也非逼着我来看他的演唱会，他私底下要是能有他在电视上一半吸引人，不，十分之一都行，我倒也真能把那点儿情人关系都断了。”

堂本光一状似安慰对方的拍了拍浅井悠的肩膀，却忍不住想起那天在自己的办公室，堂本刚用枪口指着自己的样子，宛如小恶魔一般，亮晶晶的眼睛里却全是笑意。那天晚上的堂本刚简直像是沾足了蜜糖的小饼干，让他恨不得想一口吞下去。

私底下很无聊？

堂本光一再看向浅井悠，已经没有了半分在上次聚会时的羡慕。

恐怕是因为懒得应付你吧。

这大概是堂本光一为数不多的几次来看堂本刚的演唱会时心情最好的一次，舞台上的堂本刚真的像是聚光体一样，仅仅穿着简单的宽大T恤都好看得让人挪不开目光。他分神去看身边的浅井悠，对方也跟他一样直直的盯着舞台上的人，这让他心里很不舒服。

借着MC的时间，堂本光一借口去洗手间，在里间里打电话给自己的一个朋友。

“上次说你找到的那个证人还在东京吗？嗯，跟地方警局透一下消息，就现在，好，我知道了。”

对于他来说，想给浅井悠找点儿事儿支开他太容易了。

等了大概十分钟左右的时间，果然收到了浅井悠的mail说有工作要离开，再回到位置上的时候对方已经先走了。

堂本光一抱起手臂看着舞台上赤着脚抱着吉他蹦跶的人，嘴角是收也收不住的笑意——尤其当对方下到观众席这边的花道在和他双目相接的时候冲他眨了眨眼睛。

演唱会结束之后刚刚的那位工作人员来请他到后台，直接把他带到了堂本刚的休息室里，堂本刚此时身上穿着安可时那件黑色的被他剪得七七八八的短袖，因为出了汗衣服都显得皱巴巴的，露出一边大半个肩膀来，此刻看到堂本光一过来了就冲着他笑，看起来心情极好。

因为有来来往往的工作人员和乐队成员来跟刚打招呼，休息室的门就一直开着，光一就坐在靠里的凳子上等着刚结束。

“我今天看到浅井前辈来了，不过中途因为有工作提前走了。”

“啊，是么，悠君的工作一直都这么忙的。”

提起浅井悠之后堂本光一一直盯着正在卸妆的堂本刚的脸，发现对方毫不在意的嗯了几声，就说起了来都来了就一起去吃饭的话题。

吃饭的地方定在一家高级料亭，两个人一起打车过去，一到达料亭门口堂本光一就意识到一件事情——这种地方绝对是要提前预约的，浅井悠来是没跟刚打招呼直接拿的事务所给他家人准备的票，那么这家料亭只能是给自己准备的。

这样的认知让他跟着女将向里走的脚步都轻快起来，两个人在私密的包间入座之后，女将就将提前定好的料理和酒送上来一一摆好，将空间留给了两个人。

“这是我常来的店，希望光一先生也会喜欢。”

实话讲堂本光一是一个对饭菜要求挺低的人，即使这样他也能发现这家店的味道非常好，只不过他现在的注意力完全没办法放在吃进嘴的东西上。两个人现在是并肩跪坐着，刚脱掉外套之后里面穿了件很宽松的针织衫，在他低下头的时候就露出光洁的脖颈来，甚至动作大了，光一都能看到他肩膀上的黑痣。再加上大概因为刚刚的演唱会一直蹦蹦跳跳的，坐在自己身侧的身体散发着灼人的热量，伴随着沐浴露淡淡的味道充满自己的鼻腔。

更何况喝了一点小酒之后，堂本刚的声音又开始变得黏黏糊糊起来，就像他在梦里梦到的那样。

“呐，光一先生上半场是和悠君一起看的吗？”

“嗯。”

堂本刚帮他斟酒的动作无疑又使两个人的距离拉近了一些，近的仿佛堂本光一再主动向前靠一点就能亲吻上他的侧颈。

“你们聊了什么？”

“聊了你。”

酒精的作用渐渐麻痹着堂本光一的理智，他仿佛能具现化的看到自己被禁锢着的那一半灵魂渐渐挣开着枷锁，一点一点吞没着他的自制力。

“聊我？所以说你们没在好好看演唱会啊……我可是很认真的唱歌了噢。”

堂本刚吃东西的时候很有特点，他总是喜欢把很多食物都塞进那张小小的嘴里，然后鼓起脸颊努力的嚼，酱汁就会沾在唇角上，柔软的舌头就伸出来轻轻舔掉。偏偏他还喜欢在这种时候看向光一，湿漉漉的大眼睛藏着不知道怎样的小心思。

理智的弦在一根一根的断掉。

堂本光一收敛了目光看向自己面前的料理，抿了抿嘴唇应了一声歌很好听。

虽然种种迹象都指向了他所猜想的所期待的那个可能性，可是堂本刚对他来讲就像是夜晚的月光一样，美得惊心动魄，也美的永远抓不住。

堂本刚的左手搭在他的膝盖上，中指上的戒指熠熠生辉。对方那张令他朝思暮想的脸凑过来，甜腻的声音就在耳边响起来。

“你知道今天我为什么要选这家店吗？”

堂本光一连大气都不敢喘，也不敢去看堂本刚，低着头死死地盯着堂本刚手上的戒指，不断的在内心否定自己，往日合身的西装在此刻都感觉憋得他喘不过气来。

“因为呀……”拖长了调子像是判决书一样，轻而易举的就圈禁了堂本光一，“这家店为喝醉的客人提供留宿的房间。”

一直被撕裂开的两个灵魂在此刻合二为一，共同挣开了理智的枷锁，堂本光一刚刚抬起头来，就感觉刚吻住了他的嘴唇。

如果这是梦的话，我希望我永远都不会醒。

堂本光一睁着眼睛，看着刚轻轻颤抖的睫毛，感受着对方柔软的嘴唇的触感，然后如同沉溺在其中一样闭上了眼睛，很快夺过了这个吻的主动权。

“刚，我希望你清楚你在干什么。”

“光一先生，”刚还是那样笑着，圆滚滚的眼睛都透露出笑意来，褐色的瞳仁倒映着堂本光一那张因为隐忍而皱起眉头的脸。“如果你现在还这么犹犹豫豫的话，我可要怀疑我自己的魅力了。”

大脑里最后一根理智之弦也彻底断开了。

堂本光一拉着堂本刚的手往店家提供的房间走的时候几乎都有些跌跌撞撞了，他曾经朝思暮想的时刻就这样降临，多一秒的等待都像是折磨一样，鬼知道他怎么能忍了这么多年。

双双倒在柔软的床铺上的时候堂本光一几乎像是被自己的欲望逼疯了，他用力的吸允着刚柔软的嘴唇，动作利索的扯掉了对方身上宽松的衣物——这在他梦里不知道已经演练过多少遍了。

堂本刚极配合他的每一个动作，又或者根本是堂本刚在诱惑着他进行下一个动作。

堂本刚浑身赤裸的跨坐在他的身上，低下头一颗一颗解着光一衬衣的扣子，堂本光一觉得这个家伙坏心眼极了，简直像故意折磨自己一样动作慢的惊人。

可是他想享受这一刻，他从前根本没有想到自己隐秘的心思会得以实现，堂本刚的身体比在梦境里想象到的更美味，胸前粉色的凸起带来的视觉刺激让他忍不住舔了舔唇角。

堂本刚解开了他的皮带丢在一边，接着是西装裤子，然后是内裤，接着他就看着刚那张小嘴将自己昂扬的欲望吞了进去。高热湿软的触感简直让光一差点就泄了出来，堂本刚的嘴很难把他的欲望全部吞下去，晶莹的口水顺着他的唇角滑落下来，对方还在用舌头舔舐着他的铃口。

再忍下去他可能真的要疯掉了。

堂本光一把堂本刚狠狠摁在床铺上，不容拒绝的把沾了满手的润滑剂伸进刚的后穴，直到刚僵着身体抱着他的后背可怜兮兮的哼唧了两声，他才动作慢下来。

连前戏都漫长的折磨人。

当光一终于把三根指头都伸进刚的后穴，每一次的进出都让对方挺着腰忍不住呻吟出声之后，他抽出了他的手指。

堂本刚立刻勾住了他的大腿，光一的性器顶在刚不断收缩着的小穴上，一鼓作气的贯穿了身下的人。

这感觉太美妙了，心心念念的人在自己怀里，被自己完全占有着，甜腻的声音哭着求他慢一点。堂本光一哪里慢的下来，他恨不得能把身下的家伙吞吃入腹，他摁着刚的大腿强迫对方将整个下身完全暴露出来，然后狠狠的顶弄进去，惹得对方整个身体都颤抖起来。

每一下的抽插都像是迈向天堂的脚步，在这个时候什么伦理什么道德通通都被抛在了脑后，他只想狠狠的拥有身下的这个家伙。

堂本刚被干的已经有些失去意识了，在光一射出来之后，他的双腿颤抖着，即便光一抽出了性器他也已经合不上大腿了，只能将红肿着向外流出白色精液的后穴完全暴露在光一面前。

堂本光一搂着刚的腰让他侧身躺着，拉起刚的左腿就再次把自己的性器迈进刚的身体里。

这次他倒不急着动了，怀里的人太美味，囫囵吞枣的吞吃入腹一遍之后，这次他要慢慢的一点一点的来品尝。

堂本光一张开嘴，用牙齿撕磨着刚的后颈，手指覆上自己刚刚心心念念的胸部揉捏着，感受着刚的后穴因为高潮的余韵而不断的收缩着，紧紧吸住了他的性器。

他抱着刚，真实的触感让他觉得着迷，不断的用双手摩挲着刚滑嫩的肌肤，臀部柔软的触感尤其让他欲罢不能。

然后摁着刚的胯骨，就着这个姿势不断的挺进到刚的身体深处，身前的人被他剧烈的抽插干的哭得乱七八糟，双手紧紧的攥着身下的床单，不断的沙哑着嗓音呻吟出声。

第二次高潮之后光一没有急着抽出来，他抱着已经颤抖着身体性器挺立着却什么也射不出来的刚的身体，安抚似的不断的亲吻着刚的肩膀和侧脸。

手指向下探向两个人身体连接的地方，即便到现在，他都怀疑着这一切的真实性。非要亲手去确认一下才敢相信，触碰到已经充血的后穴之后，刚的身体抖了一下，可怜兮兮的哼唧了一声。

堂本光一坏心眼的伸了一根手指进去，立刻感觉到怀里的刚有些害怕的挣扎起来，他摁住对方的身体，稍微试着来回动了一下手指。刚的反应很剧烈，颤抖着身体求他停下来，光一却不为所动的继续勾起手指试图寻找刚身体里的某一个点。在某一个位置，他感觉到刚的后穴猛然收紧，已经射不出什么东西的刚的性器可怜兮兮的流出了些液体，刚弓着身子扭动着，无法承受这巨大的快感。

下一刻，刚的性器喷射出白黄相间的液体来，堂本光一感觉到怀里的人哭得都颤抖起来，才后知后觉的意识到自己玩儿的太过分了。

可他只是想确认，这一切都是真实发生的，他很怕明早自己睁开眼睛，会发现这也只是自己的一个梦。

堂本光一抽出自己的性器来，借着身形的优势把刚整个圈在怀里，一边不住的亲吻他的额头脸颊，一边拍着他的后背低声的哄他，好不容易才让对方止住了眼泪。

“我抱你去洗澡好不好？”

“嗯。”

堂本刚乖顺的揽住他的脖子，等着光一把他抱到浴室去，两个人一起泡在温暖的水中。刚累得一点力气都没有了，靠在光一的肩膀上动也懒得动，任由光一的手指帮他清理着下身。

折腾到半夜的两个人这一觉都睡得异常香甜，直到强大的生物钟让堂本光一在清晨时睁开眼睛。他猛地坐起身，宿醉的虚脱感让他捂住了脑袋，一时无法分辨自己到底在哪里——难道还是一场梦吗？

然后他就听见了身边人的哼唧声，像是不满热源突然消失了，累极了的刚又不愿意睁开眼睛，就自己往光一身上凑。

堂本光一重新躺回到床上，紧紧的把刚搂在自己的怀里，轻轻地吻了吻他的唇角，脸上是止也止不住的笑容。

恐怕他被破格提拔为一科的课长时他也没有这么高兴，怀里抱着这个人的感觉太美妙了，这种确认梦想成真的感觉甚至超越了昨晚情爱的快感。

 

“刚，刚，你醒醒……”

“……干嘛啦……”

还是不愿意睁开眼睛的刚不情不愿的应了一声，缩在光一怀里试图让这家伙不要再打扰自己的休息。

“我想确认一下是不是真的嘛。”

刚无可奈何的睁开眼，也不想挪位置，就直接侧过头在他靠着的光一的左胸上咬了一口。

“我警告你再折腾我真的会用有子弹的枪指着你。”

“乖，乖，你睡吧，我不吵你了。”

如果不是怕吵着刚睡觉，堂本光一简直觉得自己要偷笑出声来了。

留下齿痕的地方还有些疼，被他打扰了休息的刚可是半点没留情面，可是这点疼痛都让堂本光一觉得幸福。

真好啊，我能抱着你。


End file.
